Three is Definitely a Crowd
by Raita-san
Summary: Izaya hasn't gone out of his apartment for a whole week. So his cousins came to take him for a vacation. Little did he know that one of Shizuo's cousins own the resort they're staying in and the blonde's cousins were thinking the same thing for Shizuo. So much for a peaceful vacation. Shizaya/TsuPsy/DeliHibi/TsukiRoppi/ShitsuSaku/a little Hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1: Vacation Start Izaya

**Bah I can't help it anymore :I. Besides I'm almost done with The feeling of you fic, unfortunately. **

**Anway the Shizuo and Izaya counterparts are the cousins of our lovable Shizaya duo. And here's the summary!**

**Summary: Izaya hasn't gone out of his apartment for a whole week. So his cousins came to take him to a vacation. Little did he know that one of Shizuo's cousins own the resort they're staying in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara and it's characters. I only own the crappy story**

* * *

><p>Izaya sat on his swivel chair looking at documents with tired and heavy eyes. He hasn't slept for days and could hardly remember what his bed looked like. He hasn't ate but he was able to drink water. He moved the water dispenser at the side of his desk a week ago so he didn't need to leave his desk and bother himself to stand up to get water. And also, he hasn't left his office. He missed his humans badly but he needed to finish his work. He hasn't done it for 3 days because he was busy being entertained by his precious monster. Plus, his secretary Namie didn't bother finishing some paper work and decided to take a little vacation by herself.<p>

_Vacation_. Izaya thought to himself. The informant really never thought of taking a vacation before. Because if he takes a vacation he will be away from his humans in Ikebukuro. He loved Ikebukuro because of it's large population of people. 2 days ago Namie said that Izaya needed a vacation. It was quite scary that his secretary was showing kindness to him. He was thinking that maybe the world was about to end.

"I don't need a vacation. I'm just fine staying here" Izaya smirked to himself as he started to swivel his chair "The people here are just too interesting for me to leave alone. I mean, who needs a stupid vaca-"

"IZAAAYAAA-KUUN~!" greeted a raven-haired man clad in a white jacket with pink headphones as he slammed the door open. Izaya almost fell back from his chair because of the sudden greeting. He stared wide-eyed at the man and stuttered in surprise "Ps-Psyche?".

"Yo~ Long time no see" He said as he skipped in front of Izaya's desk and placed his hands on it. "Soo~? How's my dear cousin doing?" Psyche asked.

Izaya just glared at the hyperactive man "What are you doing here?" he hissed at Psyche. Psyche just gave him a cat-like smile and tilted his head at the side "I'm here to take you on vacation!" Psyche pouted at him "and besides, you look terrible!".

Izaya just stared. He scoffed as he turned to his computer and started to work on his file "For your information, I don't look terrible, I'm fine. And second" He glared at Psyche "I don't need a fucking vacation."

This made Psyche pout more "You're always like this! Trying to put up a strong act! I'm serious Izaya-kun! You look absolutely mortifying! I mean look at you, you have large eye bags underneath your eyes! You know how I don't like my cousin to have eye bags. You look like a panda!" he pointed out. He leaned closer to Izaya and this made the informant move back a little "and you're all skin and bones!".

"He's right" another voice came in.

Izaya looked behind Psyche and saw 3 more of his cousins. Roppi, Hibiya and Sakuraya. "No matter how much I don't like you Izaya, you're still my cousin" continued Roppi while he just stared at Izaya with a blank expression and his arms crossed.

"Besides, you look like you're about to collapse" said Hibiya as he looked at Izaya with serious gold eyes.

Sakuraya nodded and smiled "We're worried about you Izaya-san. Even you're secretary is worried".

Izaya sighed "look guys, I don't really need you're- wait, did you say Namie-san was worried about me?" questioned Izaya as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yup! She called me 2 days ago and said that "take you're asshole of a cousin on a vacation. I don't want him to die of exhaustion because he still hasn't gave me my paycheck" ahahaha. But I knew she was worried of you're wellbeing" laughed Psyche.

Izaya couldn't believe that Namie, _the Namie_, was worried about him. People pack you're bags and pray, the world is coming to an end.

Izaya shook his head and continued to look at his documents "Look, I appreciate you're concerns and whatnot. But I still have so much work to do. So you guys can go and take yo-WAH!" before Izaya could continue. Roppi wheeled his chair to the bathroom and shoved him in. Izaya fell inside the shower stall and was completely flabbergasted. "What the-! Roppi! What'd you do that for!"

Roppi just crossed his arms and stared at him "I got tired of waiting. The train to Wakayama is leaving in about an hour". Izaya just glared at his cousin "Wakayama? There is no way! I won't go to that damn vacation! Shiki-san will kill me if I won't get these documents done by today!". Shouted Izaya.

"Don't worry~ I told Shiki-san that you'll be taking a vacation. And he said he was just fine with it and that you really needed one" explained Psyche as he came in the bathroom and stepped in the shower stall with a smile. He kneeled down in front of Izaya and took a shampoo bottle. "How about let's take a bath now nee~?".

Izaya gulped in fear.

* * *

><p>"COOOOLLD!" shouted Izaya as cold water splashed him. "IDIOT! U-u-u-u-USE THE HEATER! Th-th-THE H-HEATER!" he shouted at the magenta eyed man who was just smiling at him, while applying shampoo to his scalp. "But it wouldn't be fun if I use the heater. Seeing you like this is cute". Giggled Psyche.<p>

Izaya shot him a death glare "I-I am s-so gonna k-k-k-k-k-kill y-y-you af-after this" Psyche just continued to smile at him as he rinsed Izaya's hair. The magenta-eyed raven turned the shower off and covered Izaya with a warm, fuzzy, white towel. He grabbed the informant on the wrist and dragged him to his bedroom. "Hibiya! Iza-kun's clothes!" hollered Psyche. Hibiya came in with Izaya's usual clothes. "here" he said as he handed the clothes to Psyche. "You better change Izaya-kun! I'll be here to make sure you do" Psyche said as he placed a hand on hips and gave Izaya his clothes.

Izaya's eye twitched in irritation and snatched his clothes from his cousin's hands. "After this vacation, I'm gonna sue you for kidnap" he said as he slipped on his clothes.

* * *

><p>They were outside Izaya's office and Psyche started checking some things on his list "Okay, force Izaya-kun to go with us. Check!" Izaya rolled his eyes at this. "Next, make sure Izaya-kun doesn't bring work with him. Hmm.."<p>

"Why is that list always mentioning me?"

Psyche looked at Izaya with suspicious eyes. "Izaya-kun, you didn't bring any phones with you, right?".

Izaya raised his hands "You're suspecting that I'm bringing work with me? How cruel! I would not bring work with me on a vacatio-"

_*"Mou Ikkai, Mou Ikkai Watashi wo kyo mo korogari masu to. Shoujo iu, Shoujo iu.."_

Izaya sweated nervously "I uhhh.."_ "….kanade nagara! Mou ikkai mada dasu yo.."_

Psyche narrowed his eyes and held out his hand "Give it" ordered the magenta-eyed man. Izaya grumbled and hung up on the caller. He gave the phone to Psyche and shoved his hands in his pockets. Psyche gave the phone to Sakuraya and held out his hand again. "The rest of it"

"You think I brought more phones? I-" before Izaya could continue all his phones started ringing in chorus. Psyche sighed and signaled Roppi to take Izaya's jacket off. The scarlet-eyed raven nodded and took off Izaya's jacket and started shaking it. The informant gaped in disbelief as he saw all of his phones clattering to the ground. There were about more than 15 phones.

Psyche shook his head in disappointment "tsk tsk Izaya-kun. When you're in vacation, you can't obviously bring work with you! You need to relax!" Izaya raised his hands in defeat "okay okay I get it!" The informant huffed and leaned on the wall with his face scrunched up in anger.

Sakuraya gathered all of the phones and threw them on the couch. The pink-eyed raven smiled softly and dusted his hands off "So, should we go now? The train leaves in about 30 minutes."

Psyche gasped and grabbed the informant's wrist "C'mon guys! We can't waste any more time!" Psyche ran and almost made Izaya stumble. Sakuraya ran and followed the two.

Roppi and Hibiya just stood there and looked at their cousins running.

"Can't you believe that those 3 are our cousins?" Roppi asked in a monotone voice.

Hibiya shrugged his shoulders "Sometimes. Let's go Roppi, we can't make those 3 wait"

"okay"

* * *

><p>They arrived at the station and Psyche was sitting on the bench with his feet swinging in excitement. Sakuraya went to buy some snacks, Roppi was reading a book with Psyche beside him, Hibiya went to the comfort room and Izaya sat beside Roppi with regret.<p>

_I shouldn't have agreed to come with them_. Izaya looked at Psyche and he noticed that the magenta-eyed raven was twiddling with his thumbs and his cheeks blushing. This made the informant curious.

"Psyche? You okay?" asked Izaya. Psyche quickly whipped his head to Izaya's direction. "huh? Oh! I'm….. waiting for someone" This made Psyche blush even harder.

Izaya quirked an eyebrow "someone?".

"He's waiting for his lover" Roppi answered with his usual monotone voice, eyes never leaving his book."He said that he'll bring his cousins and we're gonna take a vacation together in the resort he owned at Wakayama" Psyche tried hiding himself because his face was blushing like mad. Izaya smirked. With this, Izaya can tease his cousin for revenge.

"Eeh~? Lover? Who is she? Is she sexy and hot?" Psyche jumped out of his seat. "Izaya-kun! Don't s-say stuff like that!".

Izaya laughed at his cousin's embarrassed face "ahahahaha! Then she is? nee~ I can't wait to see her".

Roppi looked at Izaya with a straight face "His lover is a _**guy**_".

"…." Izaya was silenced. His cousin's lover… is a **guy**. So that means his cousin is gay.. right?

Psyche scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly "ehehehehe…".

Izaya stared at his cousin "Psyche…that means your gay right?".

"I'm not GAY!" shouted Psyche with a flushed expression. This made all of the people look at Psyche with wide eyes. And from the corner of the informant's eye he saw a mother covering the ears of her child. Izaya panicked and covered Psyche's mouth "ahahahaha! Sorry! He's high on candy right now!". Izaya shouted to the people. They stared for awhile then started to continue with their business.

Psyche removed the informant's hand and turned around to look at him "It's not like I'm gay or anything. It's just that…Tsu-chan is…" Psyche covered his face with his hands and started to squeal silently with his blush reaching to his ears while wriggling his body.

Izaya couldn't believe it. His cousin fell in love with some guy. He couldn't wait to meet him "Tsu-chan?". Psyche made a gap with his index and middle finger and showed a magenta colored eye. "My-".

"Psyche!"

Psyche jumped from the voice and removed his hands on his face. He smiled and his eyes seemed to sparkle. "TSU-CHAN!" he shouted as he ran to the person who owned the voice. Izaya looked behind him and the person made his eyes grow wide.

Psyche's lover looked just like Shizuo. A spitting image of the blonde. But he had blue eyes and he was wearing a blue haori. Who wears that nowadays?

Psyche threw his hands around his lover's neck "I missed you!". His lover chuckled and hugged him back "We just saw each other yesterday". Psyche pulled away but kept his hands on the blonde's neck "But I don't wanna leave Tsu-chan even for an hour! It breaks my heart to itty-bitty pieces!" Tsugaru chuckled once more and moved the bangs away from his lover's face and smiled softly.

Izaya gaped at the scene while Roppi just stared at them. When Izaya looked at them he can only see him and Shizuo being lovey-dovey with each other. If Izaya felt like puking, he could puke right now.

"Hey hey hey hey… Tsugaru, Psyche, stop that!" said another voice. The unknown man separated Tsugaru and Psyche from what they were doing. Izaya scrunched his face in disgust when he saw another man that looked like Shizuo, but was wearing a white suit with headphones and had magenta colored eyes like Psyche.

"awww Deli-chan is so mean" pouted Psyche. His pout disappeared when he glanced at Izaya. "oh yeah Tsu-chan! I want you to meet my cousin who I was talking about yesterday!".

"and I want you to meet my cousin who I was also talking about" said Tsugaru in a calm tone as he smiled.

A person holding up bags in his hands walked beside the blue-eyed blonde and placed it all down. A mop of blonde hair was shown when he dropped the bags. The unknown person moved from behind the stack.

Izaya's eyes widened as he saw him. Hazel eyes also widened at him.

Crimson eyes met Hazel.

"This is my cousin, Hiewajima Shizuo" introduced Tsugaru.

Izaya gaped in disbelief.

'_**WHY IS THAT PROTOZOAN HERE!'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaay, here's the bio of Izaya and Shizuo's counterparts in this story:<strong>

Psyche  
>Age: 21 years old<br>Height: 170 cm  
>Siblings: Sakuraya - twin brother<p>

Sakuraya  
>Age: 21 years old<br>Height: 171 cm  
>Siblings: Psyche - twin brother<p>

Hibiya  
>Age: 22 years old<br>Height: 173 cm  
>Siblings: none<p>

Hachimenroppi  
>Age: 25 years old<br>Height: 179 cm  
>Siblings: Kanra - deceased<p>

Tsugaru  
>Age: 26 years old<br>Height: 185 cm  
>Siblings: Shitsuo - younger brother.<p>

Shitsuo  
>Age: 25 years old<br>Height: 188 cm  
>Siblings: Tsugaru - older brother<p>

Delic  
>Age: 24 years old<br>Height: 184 cm  
>Siblings: Tsukishima - younger brother<p>

Tsukishima  
>Age: 21 years old<br>Height: 187 cm  
>Siblings: Delic - older brother<p>

***the ringtone on Izaya's cell is called "Rolling Girl" by Hatsune Miku. And all of his cellphones have Vocaloid ringtones XD.**

**Anyway next chappie is about Shizuo and the rest of his cousins. If you're wondering where Tsukishima and Shitsuo are. They're lost. Well, Tsukishima has a poor sense of direction so he get's lost easily. So Shitsuo got lost with him.**

**Soooo, Review for the next chappie my lovelies!~**


	2. Chapter 2: Vacation Start Shizuo

**Hi Hi Guys~! Sorry for my veeeery loooong break :I I was thinking of updating TIDAC first. 'cause I'm still thinking of what do with Izaya and Shizuo in "The Feeling Of You". Hrrrmm… So hard to think! Oh~! Goodness gracious I'm just wasting your time! You guys read now XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara and it's characters. I only own the crappy story**

* * *

><p>"A-A-A v-vacation?" Shizuo sputtered as he looked at the man in front of him with a look of disbelief. "B-But I c-can't-".<p>

"shshshoosh! You're going with us Shizuo! And that's final!" shooshed the man as he interrupted Shizuo with a finger shoved to his cousin's lips.

Both Shizuo and the man were currently in a café. This all started while the ex-bartender was having a usual day at work, his senpai, Tom, beside him talking about things and on their way to beat some punk who just missed the deadline of his pay. Then suddenly, a man who looked exactly like Shizuo, save for the white suit, the pink headphones and the magenta-colored eyes that was standing out of the crowd. Just took him by the arm and shouted that he needed to borrow his cousin for a minute. He dragged him into this café and told him to sit down. And started blabbering about a vacation to Wakayama. And of course, left Shizuo in denial.

Shizuo batted the man's hand away with a slightly angered expression "Look Delic, I can't just leave Tom-san on his own. He needs a body gua-" and once again, a finger was placed on his lips to silence him.

"I said shoosh! Listen cuz, how long haven't you been on a vacation?" asked Delic as he stared at his cousin impatiently. He really wanted Shizuo to just man up and take the vacation. But it didn't go as planned.

The ex-bartender's eye twitched and batted his cousin's hand away once again, but harder than awhile ago. "I haven't took a vacation for years, and I don't give a flying fuck of how much I want to work ."

Delic rubbed his hand from the pain and stared at Shizuo "Exactly! You're always thinking about work! Work work work. Your mind is too occupied about work that you can't squeeze in a thought about taking a vacation!" he said as he leaned in and prodded his cousin's head with his finger to show his point. No pun intended.

Shizuo growled madly which made Delic pull back and lean back into his seat fast. The ex-bartender scratched his head for and looked out of the window in deep thought. A vacation did sound nice. But he didn't want to relax. He still had a lot of work to do with Tom. And there's still that stinking flea that's running around getting his jollies by messing around with the people of Ikebukuro. So he can't rest yet. But, he needs to get his mind off work and that louse. Maybe he should take it.

But maybe once Shizuo is out of the city, Izaya will take whatever plan he's thinking about into action. He might cause mass destruction to Ikebukuro and make every single person his slave and rename the city.

…

Screw it, he really needs that damned vacation.

Shizuo hummed in thought then he sighed in defeat. "How far is Wakayama?"

Delic pumped his fist in the air and shouted "YES!" making the other people look at him with bewildered expressions. He planted his palms on the table and leaned to Shizuo " It's 2 and a half hours away! Trust me man. You ain't gonna regret going with us!"

The ex-bartender rolled his eyes and scoffed at his cousin "I hope not."

His pink-eyed cousin winked "Oh, you won't~. Tsugaru had his lover and his lover's cousins to come too! So there would be more of us and more fun!".

Shizuo raised an eyebrow "Tsugaru has a lover?" Though it was kinda obvious. With a calm and charming personality, handsome face and social status like Tsugaru's, he could get a girlfriend in a blink of an eye. Tsugaru was the most mature one out of the 5 of them.

"What's her name?" The ex-bartender asked curiously.

Delic waved his finger " No no no. Correction Shizuo. 'His' name".

Shizuo looked at his cousin like he just heard the most unbelievable thing ever. Which is unbelievable " 'his'? You're screwing with me right?".

His cousin shook his head and chuckled "No. It's the truth."

The ex-bartender sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples, making his sunglasses move up "Does uncle know?".

"He doesn't give a shit about Tsugaru remember?"

Shizuo sighed again.

Delic looked at his watch and cursed when he saw the time. "Shit! 1 and a half hour left till we leave! Come on Shizuo!" Delic grabbed Shizuo's arm, slammed the money on the table and ran out of the café.

* * *

><p>When both of them arrived at Shizuo's apartment. Delic and Shizuo were a panting mess. Besides, they just ran to the apartment.<p>

Delic was crouching as he held onto his knees to prevent himself from falling over and he panted heavily with sweat dripping from his face "S-so! Open the door! Because we don't have much time left or the train might leave us. God! That was a long run! I'm so tired".

Shizuo was leaning on a wall and he was panting as well. He glared at his cousin "You wouldn't have been tired if we took a taxi!".

The magenta-eyed blonde returned the glare "Hey! I was in a hurry so I couldn't think first!".

Shizuo rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of the door. He fished out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the lock from his door. Delic straightened his position and stood beside his cousin. Shizuo opened the door and pushed it open, he left it ajar for his cousin to come in.

Delic came inside and they started packing for the trip.

* * *

><p>"Heey Tsugaru!" Delic waved his hands to their other cousin, Tsugaru, with Shizuo trailing behind him with a tall pile of bags on his hands, mostly Delic's. Shizuo looked from behind the bags and saw that Tsugaru was wearing a blue haori with bubble-like patterns. It was his father's.<p>

Tsugaru turned his head to Delic and smiled warmly. "Hello Delic, Shizuo-kun" He bowed politely and flashed a dazzling smile.

The train station seemed to flash brightly when he smiled. Shizuo thanked the Gods that the tall tower of bags blocked the blinding light. Delic just looked straight at it for he got accustomed to his cousin's dazzling smiles for how many years.

"So? Where's Tsuki and Shitsuo?" Delic asked as he darted his eyes around.

"They went to buy some things for the trip. And they're currently on their way"

"…"

"They're lost aren't they?"

"Probably"

Delic shook his head. "Note to self: never let Tsuki go with just one person, let it be a group of people" he mumbled to himself.

"So when are we going to meet up with Psyche-chan?" asked Delic.

Tsugaru took out a phone from the inside of his haori sleeve and checked the time "right now"

"So what are waiting for? Let's go!" exclaimed the magenta-eyed blonde excitedly as he went ahead.

Tsugaru chuckled before he followed Delic.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and followed both of his cousins, trying to balance the stack of suitcases in his hands "Why did I agree to come?" If only he didn't agree. He blamed it on the flea. That's right, it's the flea's fault why he agreed on coming. Everything bad that keeps on happening in his life is always the bastard's fault.

He sighed inwardly.

From the bustling crowd's noisy chattering he could hear his cousin's gentle voice, speaking to someone. When he could hear the voice getting louder and louder, he placed the bags down and grumbled illegibly. Though he wasn't tired of carrying the copious amounts of bags it just annoyed him.

He walked from behind the stack then looked ahead of him and saw someone _too_ familiar.

His eyes widen in shock as he looked at the person. Those red crimson eyes stared back at him with complete shock.

"This is my cousin, Heiwajima Shizuo" Introduced Tsugaru with a smile.

The pink, shorter version of Izaya giggled and latched his arms around the flea's arm "and this is Orihara Izaya~! My cousin~!" followed by another fit of giggles from the short man.

Shizuo's eye twitched and his face went pale

"_**WHY THE FUCK IS THAT FLEA HERE!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long update guys 8(. I had a major Writer's block and it was killing me! But it's a good thing my mood came back after reading some stories from one of my favorite Authors~<strong>

**Next chapter will have Tsuki and Shitsuo in it. Finally~**

**Anyway. Review for the next chapter my lovelies~!**


End file.
